


Mistakes and Consequences

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: Had a party member die this week in our campaign...it hit us all pretty hard so I wanted to write out what happened from Fallan's perspective!





	

She swore she wouldn't touch the crown again. She swore she wouldn't let another comrade fall in battle. And yet, despite those promises to herself, Fallan stood looking ahead at the carnage of the battle set before her - crown in hand and Kara continuing to be beaten down...

Rengots, now fully raging with bloodlust in his eyes and coursing through his veins, once again whirlwinds his swords around to attack both Kara and Izeio. Kara falls to the ground, unconscious from the blow.

_I'm letting them down again...my plans didn't work...why Gods did they come after me?! They should've just let me go..._

Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, Fallan lifts the heavy metal circlet to her head. She places it on her head, waiting for the voice to appear....nothing...another moment...nothing. _Shit._

With no more time to waste, Fallan rushes to Kara's side. Kneeling down to her, Fallan begins to cast and a golden light streams from her fingertips. _Zinzerena please spare the dying...spare Kara..._

Finding her stabilized, Fallan stands, grips her hammer tighter and takes a swing at Rengots. The hammer swiftly hits him in the shoulder and he turns to look at her and then briefly at Kara before smirking with evil intent. Each party member continues their barrage of attacks before Rengots once again begins his whirlwind attack. The blow strikes Fallan across her side and she stumbles back a step before steadying herself again. _The crown...I need to allow it to use me, I can't fight it..._

Focusing her mind after taking a moment to drink her last healing potion, Fallan allows the crown to enter her mind. As she does this, Rengots comes down once more, striking Kara and bringing her to her knees. As Fallan opens her eyes she sees as Rengots takes a final blow at Kara...slicing her across the chest. _No Kara!!_

Fallan watches in horror as the light slowly fades from Kara's eyes, as she takes her last breath before she goes still...lifeless. The scene before her becomes hazy as Fallan's mind races back to old memories of her previous comrades...

_"Fallan don't let him go down!" She hears her comrade scream behind her as she parries away from an arrow heading towards her. She yells out to the comrade who now stands in the middle of four large orcs, "Xanian hold on, I'm-"_

_Before she can finish her sentence a second arrow appears before her, piercing into her left shoulder. Fallan's breath is caught in her throat and she stumbles forward, knees striking the hard ground. Grabbing the arrow, she tries to pull it out only to have it snap in her hand. The pain causes her to sway and she falls forward onto her hands, coughing up blood. Looking up and unable to stand, she watches as Xanian takes one blow after the next._

_"Fallan! Shit, our Cleric is down...we need to retreat!" Fallan can vaguely hear Quionna yelling as she continues to try to stay conscious and helplessly watches as Xanian takes a final stab through his heart. Fallan tries to stand again but is unable to get her body to respond. She tries to produce healing magic from within her, but all she feels is exhaustion._

_"Xanian!! No! You bastards!" Fallan hears Xanian's lover scream behind her and hears as the other members of the party struggle to pull her away from the fray. Quionna races up next to Fallan, quickly kneels to grab her around the waist. Fallan winces and a pained gasp leaves her as she feels the arrow shards dig into her skin deeper. Before the darkness encompasses her, the last thing she sees is Xanian falling to his knees...eyes losing their brightness and his body stilling as his last breath is drawn._

A swift swing of Rengot's sword pushes Fallan back to the present as she blocks it with her shield. Focusing again on the crown and trying to steady her emotions, Fallan allows the crown to take hold. For a moment, all seems to go still and she hears the voice from before appear in the back of her mind...

_"The sky is a window, the water a door..."_

Fallan can sense everything around her with newly heightened awareness. She can feel the tension as August pulls his bowstring back, can hear Breda's magic crackling in her hands, and can sense Kara's life force fading...can see as it slowly disappears from her body. Fallan takes a sharp breath, briefly closes her eyes as she feels the guilt take hold.

_I need to destroy him. Use me...please..._

Expecting the hear the strong voice from before, she waits. However instead, Fallan hears a softer, warmer voice drift into her mind. It's a voice she's heard before only in her dreams, a voice of familiarity and one she has come to love and worship. The voice softly whispers in her mind, _"You don't need the crown...all you have to do is finish this..."_

Fallan suddenly feels her hand being lifted up by itself and she can feel the magic of Sacred Flame begin to alight her fingertips. She looks at her hand and then at Rengots with pure disdain. Fallan steps forward and stands right before Rengots, never taking her eyes off his. Tears steadily streaming down her face from the vast amount of emotions consuming her, Fallan reaches up and grabs Rengots by the face tightly.

"This is for my friend you son of a bitch."

She feels as Rengots tries to speak but quickly stops him by squeezing shut his jaw with strength in her hand that she never had before. Still looking him dead in the eyes, Fallan watches as the light in his eyes begins to pour out, as it streams out his nostrils, his pores, and then his entire body begins to be consumed by the Sacred Flame flowing from her palm. The flames of the spell shift from yellow, to a burning orange and then a bright blue as it takes over Rengots' whole body, melting him into a puddle of nothing before her. Once again, Fallan hears the voice from before.

_"The sky is a window, the water a door..."_

_What does that mean?_ Fallan's curiosity grows as she continues to hear the voice speak those words. The voice replies to her question, _"You'll learn eventually."_

As the power within her begins to fade, Fallan feels what seems like the warm embrace of a hug around her heart and suddenly she feels less exhausted and injured. Fallan realizes she feels the true essence of her Goddess, Zinzerena, as the warm embrace slowly fades away. The sound of a snap above her catches her attention and she watches as the crown upon her head snaps in half and falls to the ground before her. Looking down, Fallan is suddenly and harshly brought back to reality as she sees her lifeless friend lying in the dirt. Falling to her knees, she leans over Kara's body, fighting back tears of anger, guilt, and sadness.

_I will bring you back - I won't lose another comrade. I'm so sorry, Kara...I'm so sorry..._


End file.
